


How do you get it?

by KatyParks0229



Series: Keith has DID [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dissociative Identity Disorder, Educational, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, I suck at titles, M/M, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21555478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatyParks0229/pseuds/KatyParks0229
Summary: Lance asks Keith how someone gets DID.
Series: Keith has DID [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1522268
Comments: 1
Kudos: 57





	How do you get it?

“So how does one develop DID? Or are you born with it?” I asked Keith.

We were currently taking a break after a Lance vs Keith training session by sitting on the floor drinking juice packs like toddlers. As always I had to call the break because Keith was a freaking machine that didn’t register pain or exhaustion. 

Keith took a deep breath, “You have to develop it. And it has to be when your a kid.. Adults can’t develop DID.”

Honestly I was surprised Keith answered. Normally he's really closed off but ever since that reveal he seemed to be trying to be more open to everyone. Which I couldn't really complain, I liked hangout with Keith when he wasn't afraid of people finding out and instead was just himself. Well until he switched to someone else.

“Oh, well how do you develop it?”

“Not by anything good, that’s for sure.” Keith mumbles.

“What?”

“You don’t want to know.”

“Well now I want to know even more.”

Keith took a deep breath, “Look Lance, a child develops DID from trauma, abuse and neglect. Multiple people were needed to handle all the trauma. We all remember different trauma that way it’s not all left on one person.”

I could only stare at him in shock. That had not been what I was expecting to hear. I don’t know what I was expecting to hear but it wasn’t that. Those poor children they got this disorder because they had a shitty life. Then it sunk in. If DID is caused from those awful things and Keith has DID, then that means…. all those awful things happened to Keith! Immediately I grabbed the poor soul into my arms, trying to convey all my love and appreciation for him to make up for all that had happened. 

“Oh Keith, I had no idea. I’m so sorry.”

Keith was still in shock, back rim rod straight. At my words and gentle back rubs he finally untensed and gave my back a pat. It was a small gesture but I knew to Keith it was big. The dude barley ever touched anyone.

“It’s okay.” He said. “I’m hardly the one who suffered from it. If anything I‘m one of the better off Alters.”

I hugged him tighter. “Just because you didn’t have the worst things happen to you doesn’t mean your not allowed to hurt too. Those things hurt people your close with and I know from experience that’s like getting hurt yourself. And that’s okay. You're allowed to feel hurt for them and your allowed to be hurt even if people say it’s not as bad as someone else’s because you can’t compare pain. Your pain can be just as bad as someone else even if they were caused by different things.”

At that Keith gave in to an actual hug squeezing me tightly. “Thank you, Lance. I think I needed to hear that.”

“I’m always here if you ever want to talk. If any of you guys need to talk. Anytime you need, I don’t care if it’s in the middle of the night. I’ll always listen, I promise.”

“You don’t have to do that, Lance.”

“No, but I want to, Keith. I don’t want you to think I’m just doing this because I feel bad. The offer was there before I learned about you having DID. Your my friend and I care about you.”

Keith looked up at me with soft eyes, “I’m might just take you up on that, sharpshooter.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry it's been a while. I was struggling with writing a short that was my usual length but every idea I wrote ended up being short like this. But then I thought who says it has to be long?
> 
> So would you guys rather I write frequent short updates or longer ones that might take a while?
> 
> Also feel free to leave any question you want answered or ideas you'd like to see with this story. I have a few but might run out.


End file.
